


As Advertised...

by Marmidotte



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: British Telly, Copyright Infringement, Gen, crac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: This is crac. Be warned. I just needed to empty my brain... Most of the British series I watch, unlike Doctor Who, are cut in pieces by ad breaks, to the point my non-english-speaking husband first thought ITV's name was bloodyads TV... 😅 Let's see how the Doctor manages with that...(Also, to those following me for my Memories of a Fire story, it's coming, sorry...)
Relationships: The Doctor and Fam'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	As Advertised...

The first time the Doctor reacts, she is at Graham's, sitting at the table, tinkering with a mysterious item (with her sonic) and watching telly. Actually, Graham didn't think she was, until she commented on an ad. He is so surprised to hear her suddenly talk, that he jumps a bit on his armchair.

"What did she say? Pandorica jewellery? Why in Omega's name would anyone make Jewellery out of the Pandorica?" She is properly flabbergasted.

Graham turns his head towards her, and calmly states "Pandora, Doc, Pandora." 

"Oh. All right, then. Go on." She intimates to the telly, tinkering again.

Not a minute later, the ad features talking meerkats, and the Doctor jumps up briskly. "Are those, are those Gremorcians?" Her voice contains so many question marks as she approaches the telly, stopping almost flush with the screen.

Graham looks at her, completely lost. "What? I mean, those are talking meerkat just for the pun, and it's starting to get old, but what are you on about?"

As soon as Graham has explained, the Doctor goes back to her chair, and to her tinkering, visibly disappointed. Graham shakes his head at the oddity that is the Doctor, a small smile on his face.

The ad changes again, this time to a toothbrush that should be able to save anyone's teeth from decay. But as soon as the voiceover announces "The new sonicare dental care line", the Doctor is in front of the telly, shouting at it, to the utter despair of Graham who has his head in his hands.

"Right, now, that's not ok. You take that back. I won't allow my sonic to be repurposed for anything like that! Or, or, or I'll take you to court in front of the Shadow Proclamation!"

Ryan, who has arrived just when the Doctor went into her tirade, looks at his grandad, at the Doctor, and immediately turns around and goes back outside. When the Doctor is like that, better let her wind down before asking her anything...


End file.
